Karai Oroku ou Miwa Hamato
by Shi Tsu Michaelis
Summary: Ce one shot est basé sur la saison 2 de la série de 2012 je les regardes en anglais donc il risque d'y avoir des spoilers, sinon ce texte peut être dur pour certaines personnes aussi je vous demanderez de passer votre chemin si vous ne tenez pas a lire ça.


Je vous préviens toute suite cette OS contient de la violence envers enfant, de parle de chose assez dur si vous ne vous en sentez pas capable de lire je vous prie de fermer cette page. Basé sur la saison 2 l'anime de 2012 risque de spoilers vu que je les regarde en anglais.

* * *

Qui était-elle vraiment ? Lorsqu'elle se regardait dans la glace elle ne voyait d'une simple kunoichi, avec un look plutôt improbable certes, mais seulement une jeune fille. Mais elle comprenait enfin beaucoup de chose grâce à cette révélation.

Mais même si elle était bien Miwa Hamato, elle n'en restait pas moins Karai Oroku, Saki l'avait élevé entrainer et appris à haïr un homme qui avait brisé sa vie, même si aujourd'hui Karai/Miwa était perturber par l'annonce de Splinter et des tortues elle ne pouvait que remettre en question toute sa vie.

La jeune fille était dans sa chambre, une chambre de style japonaise avec un futon, elle avait demandé à avoir un bureau en plus. Au-dessus de son lit se tenait une estampe d'une ninja, un cadeau offert par son père, les couleurs variés entre le noir le rouge et depuis peu le bleu..

La ninja se permit un sourire dans son sanctuaire, un sourire sincère, authentique et doux. Léonardo….elle avait su au fond de son âme que cet être étrange allait chambouler sa vie mais elle n'aurait pas pensé à ce point. Quand elle l'avait vu si en colère et abattre les ninjas foot elle avait voulu le convertir de son côté, elle ne voulait plus être si seul et elle savait qu'il comblerait ce manque mais tout dérapa.

Il n'avait pas voulu d'elle, non il n'avait pas voulu trahir ses frères, sa famille et ce qu'il était au fond de lui-même. Karai l'enviait, il pouvait être lui-même malgré les responsabilités d'être l'ainé de cette famille étrange, alors qu'elle était en permanence sur le fil du rasoir devoir être forte, rebelle, méchante une carapace qu'elle n'arrivait à baisser qu'en présence de la tortue bleue.

Aussi quand elle l'avait trahi, elle avait feint le plaisir et la joie mais au fond elle n'aurait pas vraiment voulu faire ça, une cassure entre son âme et sa conscience qu'elle ressentait de plus en plus. Et lorsque Léo la trahis à son tour, elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui, elle voulait juste se venger, elle avait si mal, elle voulait oublier cette douleur.

Et aujourd'hui elle avait appris de sa bouche et aussi en écoutant leurs conversations sans qu'ils le savent une vérité amer, son père celui qui avait fait d'elle une personne si forte était en réalité celui qui avait détruit sa vie et celui qu'elle avait appris a hair de toute ses forces…son père…elle avait failli tuer son père…

Karai regardait ses mains tremblaient, tout son être hurlait d'incompréhension et de douleur, mais il lui fallait des réponses, elle voulait d'abord être sûr de cette vérité si amer avant de faire un choix sur son avenir.

Elle se glissa habilement dans le bureau de son père qui était encore au Japon, elle ne vit pas le temps passer mais retourna chaque feuille scruta chaque tiroir a la recherche d'un indice quand elle regarda le coffre-fort, elle se mit à sourire elle aurait dû commencer par là. Elle connaissait dejà le code pour l'avoir vu le faire, aussi ce n'était pas compliquer de l'ouvrir, elle était déçue il n'y avait rien dedans hormis une pochette brune, elle s'en saisit ses mains tremblaient par anticipation.

Elle y trouva une photo, la même que la sienne a la particularité qu'elle était entière, elle était dans les bras de sa mère Tang Shen et un homme qui était son père a ses côtés, malgré les cicatrices qu'avait son père elle ne reconnaissait pas ce visage, ni cette carrure, elle plissa ses yeux pour remarquer un symbole sur l'homme, celui de Hamato Yoshi alors il ne lui avait pas mentis.

Laissant tomber le dossier par terre les yeux dans le vague elle se sentait anéantit briser, elle aurait tellement voulu que tout soit plus simple, elle ne voulait pas être la fille de ce rat, non elle voulait continuer à le haïr car c'était simple, elle n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant mais comment haïr encore une personne qui est votre père et aimer celui qui a détruit votre vie… Elle ramassa le dossier le rangeant doucement et parti dans sa chambre pour réfléchir.

Qu'allait-elle faire ? Qui était-elle ? Miwa Hamato était toujours en elle, sa force, sa douceur héritée de sa mère, mais la colère, la haine appartenait à Karai Oroku. Elle ferma ses yeux les mains jointes sur son bureau elle inspirait doucement pour faire le vide, savoir qui elle était vraiment ou qui voudrait-elle être était primordiale pour son avenir.

Elle se regardait dans la glace, sans crayon rouge sur ses yeux, ou maquillage et piercing elle ressemblait tellement à sa mère mais aussi à l'homme sur la photo, elle ne pouvait renier son héritage physique mais quand était-il du caractère. Les épaules basses elle laissa son esprit voguer dans une mer déchainer de questions.

Le bruit de sa porte coulissante la fit sursauter, la présence de son « père » derrière elle la fit frémir, elle se retourna et pour la première fois de sa vie elle eut peur de ce regard poser sur elle. Elle n'était pas bête elle savait la ressemblance avec sa mère, mais elle n'avait pas compris jusqu'à ce jour la passion qui dévoré ses yeux lorsqu'il la regardait sans son masque de rebelle.

Son estomac se retourna et la bile lui monta, elle n'aimait pas qu'il la regarde ainsi mais elle n'avait rien dit jusqu'aujourd'hui car il n'avait pas dépassé la ligne, elle pensait qu'il ne le ferait pas car elle était sa fille, mais à présent elle savait que c'était faux et qu'elle risquer bien plus que des travaux et punitions.

Sherrder regardait sa précieuse fille, sous son masque un sourire malsain se dessiner, elle ressemblait tellement a Tang Shen, il avait attendu façonné ce bijoux pour qu'il lui convient parfaitement, elle l'écoutait le craignait mais le défiais aussi. Il avait envie de voir Tang Shen en elle et de la faire sienne, et il voulait détruire Yoshi à travers elle en la faisant sienne. Il pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'elle avait compris son intention quand il était entrait, car jamais il n'avait dépassé la ligne imaginaire fixait entre les deux.

Elle croyait en lui, car pour elle c'était son père, et il en avait joué, il se servait d'elle pour détruire l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus, et même s'il dépasser cette limite elle haïr Splinter plus que lui, il ferma la porte et vit avec joie la peur déformer les traits de son ennemie car en ce jour il voulait détruire a tout jamais le côté d'Hamato Yoshi qui voyait à travers sa fille. Elle ressemblait tellement a une souris pris au piège, il se délecté de sa terreur.

Karai savait qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance, elle ferma les yeux un court instant et tous les souvenirs accumulés au fils des années lui revient en mémoires. La joie dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle c'était percé, sa colère aussi, il était comme elle partager entre deux penser, celle de la femme qu'il avait aimé et son ennemi qu'il voulait détruire.

Il l'avait façonné pour ce jour, elle s'en rendit compte que trop tard, devait elle se battre ou se résigner ? Elle n'avait que lui après tout…

Faux ! Elle ouvrit ses yeux plus déterminés que jamais ce qui ébranla son père adoptif qui recula légèrement contrarié, non il ne voulait pas qu'elle se batte il la voulait soumise…il la casserait alors il avança à nouveau d'un pas.

Elle était Karai Oroku, elle était Miwa Hamato, elle était les deux, Karai Oroku n'existait pas sans Miwa Hamato. Mais aujourd'hui elle voulait être qui ?

« Trouve la réponse et tu sauveras ta vie ma fille.. »

Une simple voix dans sa tête, elle en était sur sa mère lui avait soufflé tout son courage, elle devait savoir à présent qui elle voulait être. Elle se fit plaquer durement contre son bureau tout le poids du corps de l'homme la bloquant elle ne put que frissonnait d'effroi.

Elle garda les yeux clos pour trouver la réponse a sa question, elle fit abstraction du bruit de vêtement tombant au sol ni du bruit métallique du masque et du casque jetaient en vitesse. Elle voulait vomir lorsqu'elle sentait ses mains sur ses épaules et sa langue sur son coup, elle pleurait mais rester forte elle le devait.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vit dans son esprit le visage des tortues et de leur maitre, mais aussi d'April et Casey, elle voulait avoir une famille comme ça. Elle voulait qu'on le sauve, qu'on l'aide.

« Tu es ma fille, tu es Miwa et Karai, tu es la fille de Splinter mais aussi de Saki, tu es née par amour et grandit par la haine. »

Elle sentait encore son pantalon sur elle, son haut venant d'être arraché exposant sa poitrine avec son soutient gorge à la vue de son tortionnaire, elle détourna le regard, elle devait fuir ! Elle poussa un gémissement plaintif lorsqu'elle sentait ses mains avides la touchait la caressait, et ses lèvres…

Elle garda ses yeux ouvert malgré les larmes coulant mais toujours silencieuse elle ne voulait pas offrir le plaisir de penser qu'il gagnait a cette ordure. Elle vit son arme du coin de l'œil, elle fit semblant de tomber sur le bureau, le regard vicieux de l'homme qui était son père s'embrassa de malice et se mit a rire.

D'un habile coup de hanche elle fit basculer l'homme qui penser qu'elle cédait a ses avances plutôt que de combattre, surpris il s'énerva se relevant pour briser cette enfant une bonne fois pour toute. Il vit la lame qu'elle tenait dans sa main, son regard a elle aussi avait changé, il était froid, calculateur et déterminé, elle n'avait que lui, comment osait-elle lui résistait ?

Ils se tournaient comme un combat, celui qui hésiterait ou qui baisserait sa garde serait perdu, Saki ne voulait pas perdre il avait passé trop de temps pour enfin avoir sa vengeance non il ne céderait pas d'un pouce. Karai ne le laisserait pas la toucher mais comment faire, il était plus fort qu'elle seul Splinter avait réussi a le battre. De plus une fois sauver de cet homme ou allait elle trouver les tortues et son père ? Et l'accepteraient-ils ?

Ce doute dans les yeux de la jeune fille fut son erreur fatale, l'homme la plaqua au sol jetant son arme plus loin la main sur la gorge l'autre sur les poignets de son trésors il riait de sa victoire. Il caressa don visage sur la poitrine de la jeune fille qui se débattait, hurlait de toutes ses forces, elle savait personne ne viendrait l'aider. Il allait la détruire, là dans son sanctuaire, il allait briser le peu qui restait de Miwa Hamato.

Léonardo regardait son maitre allait dans sa chambre, il avait les épaules basses chose qu'il ne lui ressemblait pas, la vérité sur Karai l'avait surpris mais aussi rassuré il avait bien sentis qu'elle avait un bon fond. Cette fille avait tout pour lui plaire, son maitre lui avait d'abord ordonne de plus voir la ninja mais il n'avait pu s'y résoudre et il en était tomber amoureux, ironique pour une tortue mutante géante mais il avait ressenti au plus profond de lui ce besoin de la sortir de ce gouffre dans laquelle elle se noyer irrémédiablement.

Alors qu'il allait se concentré sur son épisode des héros de l'espace, il laissa sa main en suspend le regard vide, même les appels de ses frères de le sortis pas de sa transe, le maitre entendant les cris de ses fils arriva pour voir le regard vitreux de son ainé. Il se leva d'un coup se retournant au dojo pour chercher ses armes, la main chaleureuse de son père sur son épaule alors qu'il sortait du dojo le fit revenir a lui.

Ses frères étaient perplexes, derrière leur maitre ils attendaient une explication au comportement soudain de Léonardo.

-Elle a besoin de moi, il faut que j'y aille, elle me la dit.

-Qui ta dit quoi mon fils ? Qui a besoin de ton aide ?

-Karai.

-Mais qui ta dit ça ?

-Tang Shen…j'ai…j'ai entendu sa voix…si clairement dans ma tête, croyez-moi maitre il faut que j'y aille c'est important.

L'aveu de son fils et son regard si sincère ébranla Splinter qui lâcha la tortue qui en profita pour partir, les trois autres ne savaient pas vraiment quoi faire mais c'est Raphael armés de ses sais qui proposa de suivre leur frère. Le vieux rat qui se retrouvait seul dans le repaire leva son regard laissant des larmes coulait de long de son visage.

-Tu as toujours était la, tu ne nous as jamais quitté, merci.

« Prend soin d'elle, mon amour »

Léonardo courrait si vite que ses frères peinaient à la rattraper, ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment des foot, Raphaël avait toujours aimer la bagarre mais aujourd'hui il n'était pas la tête brulé non c'était son frère et il avait peur de ses choix, Donnie regardait Léo il ouvrit une fenêtre et se retourna vers ses frères.

-Restez la je reviens, si vous plait faites-moi confiance au pire je vous appelle Raph surveille cette entré, et surtout que personne s'en approche.

Le ton sérieux de son frère donnaient des frissons dans tous son corps, il ne put qu'hochait la tête comme étant sous l'emprise de son ainé il écoutait ses ordres. Peut-être la situation tout à fait singulière qui laissait perplexes les frères changeait les choses.

Le ninja bleue était guider par une voix bienveillante et chaleureuse, il a suivez sans poser de question parcourant les nombreux couloirs et les mémorisant pour fuir après. Il entendait les hurlements de Karai il ne réfléchis plus et fonça dans la pièce, ce qu'il vit le pétrifia.

Il avait beau être un adolescent tortue mutante il n'était pas idiot, et voir un homme touchait une femme qui hurlait et se débattait était du viol purement et simplement. Il tira l'ennemi tant redouté en arrière le frappant de toutes ses forces avec les poignets de ses ninjatos. Le plaquant contre le mur il assénât plusieurs coups de poing, il ne voyait pas, sa rage le consumant. Pourtant le sanglot de la jeune konoichi le fit arrêtait, son ennemi a terre il se précipita vers Karai qui tremblait de peur, il tourna la tête pour voir une couverture il s'en saisit pour lui mettre sur les épaules.

Karai avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas, un élan d'espoir lui revient et quand elle sentit le poids du corps de Sherrder partir du sien elle ne put que pleure de joie, a travers ses yeux embues de larmes elle reconnaissait Léo. Comment était-il là ? Pourquoi ? Elle tremblait resserrant ses bras autour de sa poitrine dénudé elle se sentait sale, si sale et pourtant il n'avait pu aller jusqu'au bout.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une couverture sur elle, son regard se vrilla sur celui de son sauveur elle se colla a lui, les larmes coulant toujours, elle était heureuse, on l'avait sauvé, Léo l'avait sauvé.

La tortue bleue souleva Karai qui se lova contre lui, son cœur ne fit qu'un bond, s'il était arrivé trop tard…non il était arrivé à temps maintenant ils devaient filer. Il courrait pour fuir le réveil imminent de Sherrder, il retrouva ses frères mais d'un signe de la tête leurs dit de partir, Mickey et Donnie ouvrait le chemin quand a Raphael il le fermait Léo portant toujours Karai contre lui.

Arriver au repaire, la jeune femme c'était endormis le visage détendus et serein, Léo la porta jusqu'à la chambre de son maitre pour la laisser se reposer et revient dans le salon les regards remplis de question il déglutit difficilement avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé et expliquer ce qu'il avait vus et déduit.

April aimé venir voir ses amis, sa nouvelle famille, elle apprenait aussi auprès de maitre a se défendre. Elle soupira, sa famille de cœur avait à présent un membre en plus, ils étaient tous des garçons et la jeune fille qui était au départ leurs ennemie avait fini par les rejoindre faisait tache dans le tableau alors April venait plus souvent pour l'aider à s'intégré rapidement.

Les jours qui suivient l'arrivé de la kunoichi fut mouvementés, elle-même avait douté de sa sincérité mais lorsque Léo lui raconta l'histoire dans son ensemble elle en frémit compatissant alors avec la jeune fille. Elle savait que sa vie serait complétement différente mais elle semblait plus en paix avec elle-même. Comme si les deux morceaux de son ame avait put enfin se recollé, elle n'était pas Miwa Hamato ni même Karai Oroku, elle était en harmonie avec elle.

April avait pu voir sa famille de cœur autrefois déchirés heureuse et complète et pour cela elle remerciait Karai.


End file.
